Funds are sought for partial support of the 2014 Plasminogen Activation and Extracellular Proteolysis Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS). These are paired conferences held sequentially at the same location, February 8-9, 2012 for the GRS, and February 9-14 for the GRC. The GRC has been held continuously every two years since 1990 and enjoys an outstanding international reputation. It brings together a group of highly motivated participants with diverse scientific backgrounds that engage in intensive, yet informal, discussions at the frontier of research related to the plasminogen activation system and associated extracellular proteases in an off-the-record fashion. The conference thus provides a unique opportunity for the leading researchers in the world from a broad range of disciplines to present their latest unpublished research related to plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis, and to discuss innovative ways to translate their research into new therapies. Previous research in our field has led to the development of tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) for the successful treatment of a wide range of thromboembolic disorders, and the discovery of important roles for the plasminogen activation system extracellular proteolysis in a number of physiologic and pathologic processes. In the 2014 meeting, emphasis will be placed on Mechanisms, Imaging, and Therapeutics. The 2014 GRC will be launched by our Keynote Speaker Roger Tsien, Nobel Laureate for the discovery of GFP, who will discuss novel protease probes. Breakthrough findings in plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis in vascular biology, central nervous system function and dysfunction, traumatic brain injury, Alzheimer's disease, tissue homeostasis and regeneration, hematopoiesis, stem cell biology, metabolism and obesity, tumor biology, cardiovascular function, and angiogenesis will be discussed. Novel modalities of biomedical imaging and bioengineering in the field of proteases will be presented. Since translating basic research into treatments is a major focus of the 2014 meeting, the cutting- edge in biomarkers, drug delivery, and new therapies in our field will be discussed. Attendees will be selected by invitation and from applications submitted online. They will be chosen to represent a diverse spectrum of researchers, and a strong emphasis has been made on the inclusion of women and underrepresented minorities as Discussion Leaders and Speakers, and will continue on Poster Presenters, and Attendees. The associated GRS is a novel feature that will provide a unique opportunity for young scientists to share in the GRC experience. This two-day seminar will be organized by Graduate Students and Postdoctoral Fellows with the support of leading researchers, and will allow junior researchers within the field of plasminogen activation and extracellular proteolysis to come together to discuss their current research, while building informal networks with their peers that may lead to a lifetime of collaboration and scientific achievement.